


Don't go

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Leaving, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Red Bull Seb, Set around 2009, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'I don’t want you to go.' He choked out. Kimi breathed out shakily with a small nod and pulled him close in one smooth movement, his arms wrapping tightly around Seb’s back. Sebastian instinctively buried his face in Kimi’s shoulder, breathing in his familiar smell.'Don’t go…' he repeated. 'I need you here.' he said, sighing as he felt Kimi’s lips pressing lightly against the top of his head."Or, the one in which Kimi was too scared to tell Sebastian he was leaving F1 and Seb is really hurt when he finds out eventually.





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE: FEELS AHEAD
> 
> Requests always welcome & much appreciated :D  
> Cheers!

Sebastian was one of the last to find out Kimi was leaving F1, only finding out when the news started spreading on social media. 

He felt cheated, he had thought Kimi was his friend, but now he doubted Kimi felt the same way, having failed to tell Seb something so important. He cursed to himself as he paced around his room, unsure what to do now.

On one hand, he wanted to talk to Kimi, wanted to ask him why he hadn’t told him. But on the other hand, he was afraid that he would get too emotional and he didn’t want to cry in front of Kimi. If Kimi really didn’t see him as a friend, it would honestly break his heart. He didn’t really have any other friends in the paddock, his teammate probably even hated him, so Sebastian had always been glad to have Kimi around. Seb had grown very fond of the Finn, to the point were he wasn’t sure anymore if he saw Kimi as just his friend. He 

In the end, Seb’s strategy was to just ignore Kimi altogether, even going as far as the dive into empty conference rooms and closets to hide when he spotted him in the same hall. It was childish, but he didn’t know what to say to Kimi, how to act around him. So even though it hurt, he stayed away. 

Kimi had noticed Seb’s strange behaviour, but he didn’t try to force Sebastian into talking. He knew he had made a mistake in not telling Seb, but honestly, he just didn’t know how. Sebastian was by far Kimi’s favourite people on the grid, and probably one of his favourites altogether. Sebastian never failed to make him smile, and his cheery character perfectly balanced Kimi’s more aloof one. There was no doubt he was going to miss having Sebby around, but he also knew he had to go.

 

Kimi’s last race had come a little too quick for his liking. Afterwards, he spent some time just wandering around the paddock, taking it all in. He wasn’t doubting his decision, but he knew he was going to miss F1, despite all the media and political games that so tightly surrounded it.

He was pulled from his thoughts by someone sobbing nearby. The sound was only soft, and Kimi had almost missed it, but it was definitely there. He rounded the corner, where he saw Seb sitting on the ground, hidden by the shadows of the motorhomes. Sebastian had his knees tucked up against his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs as he cried quietly. From the looks of it, he had been there quite a while, the sobs starting to sound almost exhausted. 

“Seb?” Kimi said softly, concern lacing his face as he walked closer. Sebastian looked up with a start, his eyes, red and brimmed with tears, widening in surprise. 

“K-kimi…” his voice was so hoarse Kimi could barely hear it. Kimi silently knelt down in front of Seb, reaching out to brush some tears away from Sebastian’s cheeks, but Seb shied away from his touch, making Kimi frown.

“Seb, what’s wrong?” he asked. Sebastian blinked in disbelief and barked out a laugh that soon turned into a sob again, giving the Finn an incredulous look.

“Oh, you hadn’t heard yet? One of my only friends here is retiring but he conveniently enough forgot to tell me, or maybe he honestly didn’t care enough to say something.” Seb said through his tears, his words rushed and faltering. Kimi felt a pang of guilt. He wanted to reach out again but decided against it, leaning back to give him some space.

“Seb…”

“No! Just… No, I don’t want to hear some stupid apology, you’re leaving, it’s fine, see if I care.” Seb stood up, almost tumbling over in his rush, and stormed away. Kimi quickly followed, grabbing his wrist. Sebastian turned and stared at him but didn’t pull away. 

Sebastian bit his lip, as he saw the guilt on Kimi’s face and despite his efforts, he started crying again. He just couldn’t lose him.

“I don’t want you to go.” He choked out. Kimi breathed out shakily with a nod and pulled him close in one smooth movement, his arms wrapping tightly around Seb’s back. Sebastian instinctively buried his face in Kimi’s shoulder, breathing in his familiar smell. 

“Don’t go…” he repeated. “I need you here.” he said, sighing as he felt Kimi’s lips pressing lightly against the top of his head.

“I need to, Sebby. But while I might be leaving F1, I’m not leaving you, you know. We’ll keep in touch.”

“Yeah, but it won’t be the same…” Seb said softly, nuzzling Kimi’s neck, his eyes tightly closed. 

“With the way things are going right now, I need to get out of here for a while, I can’t stay when everything goes to shit.”

“Then let me be the reason you stay.” Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian knew it was selfish, but he had to at least try to keep Kimi with him. Yes, there was no doubt that he would still see Kimi every once in a while, but not nearly as much as he wanted. He didn’t want to see less of Kimi, he only wanted to see more of him. 

Kimi sighed and pulled back slightly, lifting Seb’s chin so he could meet his eyes. His expression was so soft it Sebastian was almost taken aback by it, tensing from where he was still desperately clutching on to Kimi’s arms. Kimi brushed some tears of Seb’s cheeks, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

“I couldn’t tell you I was leaving because you were the last thing keeping me here.” Kimi said quietly, gaze still intense enough to make Sebastian squirm. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure how to take that. Was Kimi referring to their friendship, or was there something else?

He didn’t have too much time to think about it, because Kimi’s lips brushed against his ever so lightly. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed again, tentatively kissing back. The kiss was hesitant and slow, but both needed it so badly that it was enough. 

“You’re not going to lose me.” Kimi whispered against Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian’s lip tugged up in a smile.

“I know.”


End file.
